


Le nouveau mot préféré de Tina

by clockworknobody



Series: Newt & Tina's first time [2]
Category: Les Animaux fantastiques
Genre: F/M, Newt autiste, Oneshot, Tina consciente de soi, doux, gentil, moelleux, nuit de noces, orgasme, première fois, sexe faible
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworknobody/pseuds/clockworknobody
Summary: C'est la nuit de mariage de Newt et Tina...





	Le nouveau mot préféré de Tina

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première traduction, alors pardonnez-moi s'il y a des erreurs. Je peux parler et écrire le français couramment, mais je fais toujours des erreurs, alors dites-moi s'il vous plaît. Prendre plaisir!

Newt ouvre lentement la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec Tina et la ferme doucement derrière sa fiancée.

 _Son_ _épouse._ Il ne peut pas empêcher l'éclat de joie pure dans sa poitrine quand il pense ces mots.  

"Ai-je mentionné que tu es ravissante dans cette robe?" Newt demande. Tina se tourne et lui sourit.

"Seulement pendant tes voeux et deux fois à la réception", taquine Tina. Newt l'observe alors qu'elle regarde le lit et revient vers lui. "Nous n'avons pas à..." Elle s'éloigne.

"Mais c’est la tradition pour un homme et une femme de consommer leur amour les uns pour les autres lors de leur nuit de noces." Les mots de Newt sont brusques, mais il parvient malgré tout à leur donner un son doux et gentil.

"Je sais que oui. Mais je sais aussi ce que vous pensez des gens qui vous touchent, et je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise." Tina surveille attentivement les expressions du visage de Newt.

Newt reste silencieux pendant un moment, traitant ce que Tina vient de dire. Il apprécie son inquiétude et elle a raison. il n'aime pas le contact physique. Il n'aime pas non plus le contact visuel et les situations sociales le laissent épuisé, complètement épuisé.

Cependant, c'est de Tina qu'il parle. L'amour de sa vie. La femme qui l'accepte sans équivoque pour qui il est et n'attend rien de scandaleux de sa part. Elle l'écoute et ses besoins, et il fait la même chose pour elle.

"Triton?" La voix de Tina est calme et incertaine. Elle se demande ce qui lui passe par la tête en ce moment.

"Je veux faire ça", dit-il, s'assurant que sa voix ne faiblisse pas. "Je te veux, Tina."

Les yeux de Tina s'emplissent de larmes devant les mots simples mais sincères venant des lèvres de son mari. Ils marchent lentement l'un vers l'autre et se rencontrent au milieu avec un baiser doux mais profond qui laisse Tina à bout de souffle et rougissante.

"Et ensuite?" Newt demande. "Je suppose que nous pourrions commencer par enlever nos chaussures." Il passe ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

Tina se tient sur la pointe des pieds pour donner à Newt un rapide bisou sur la joue et glisse ses talons hauts avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle les repousse sur le côté et regarde Newt enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en commençant par celle de gauche. Il commence toujours par celui de gauche. Une fois, Tina lui demande pourquoi il fait cela, et il dit que l'ordre l'aide à le faire, surtout quand les choses sont folles.

"Le pantalon ensuite, tu ne dirais pas?" Newt demande à nouveau, après avoir soigneusement rangé ses chaussures et celles de Tina dans le placard.

Tina se retourne silencieusement, attendant que Newt l'aide avec la fermeture à glissière de sa robe de mariée. Elle se retourne quand elle ne sent rien se passer et voit Newt se tenir maladroitement dans une chemise la fixant.

"Aidez-moi avec ma fermeture éclair, Newt," lui dit-elle, oubliant l'inconscience de son mari face aux signaux sociaux.

"Oh, oui, d'accord. Pardon," il trébuche sur ses mots. Quand ses doigts tremblants effleurent sa nuque, un petit frisson parcourt le dos de Tina. Il fait une pause, la fermeture éclair à mi-chemin.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demande-t-il, remarquant le frisson.

"Oui, ça va", répond Tina. Il continue avec la fermeture à glissière et regarde la robe tomber, la laissant dans son sous-vêtement. Elle se tourne lentement pour regarder son mari, les bras croisés devant la poitrine et les yeux baissés. Elle est sûre que ses joues sont rose vif.

Newt ne dit rien pendant longtemps. Tina se demande à quoi il pense. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la plus belle femme du monde: ses cheveux sont plats et moussus, ses seins sont trop petits et elle ne se fatigue pas du maquillage. Lorsque le silence devient trop dur pour elle, elle jette un coup d'œil rapide à Newt. Elle est abasourdie quand elle s'aperçoit qu'il la regarde avec amour et admiration dans les yeux.

"Tu es ravissant", dit-il doucement à nouveau, et Tina pense que _ravir_ pourrait être son nouveau mot préféré.

"Je ne le suis vraiment pas", dit Tina, laissant ses insécurités être connues. "Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi belle que les autres filles..."

"Pourquoi pensez-vous cela?" Newt semble vraiment confus.

"Ma poitrine est trop petite", admet-elle. "Les hommes ont tendance à aimer les coffres qui sont...plus gros que le mien."

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient petits", continue Newt, luttant pour trouver les mots justes à dire pour prouver à sa femme qu'elle est belle avec lui. "Bien sûr, je ne les vois pas vraiment avec tes bras croisés comme ça, mais d'après ce que je peux dire maintenant, ils me vont bien."

Tina ne peut pas empêcher le rire qui sort de sa bouche. C'est juste une telle chose à dire. Cela la réconforte légèrement - suffisamment pour faire un pas de plus et desserrer sa cravate.

Tina prend note de la façon dont son souffle devient légèrement irrégulier lorsqu'elle commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

Enfin, ils se tiennent face à face dans leur sous-vêtement. Newt surprend Tina en baissant lentement les bras pour qu'elle repose à ses côtés. Ils partagent un baiser à nouveau alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le lit.

"Je vais être honnête," commença Newt en survolant Tina. "Je ne sais pas trop comment faire ça."

Tina lui donne un doux sourire qui parvient toujours à le calmer. "Je suis complètement dans le noir aussi," réconforte-t-elle. Remarquant son expression confuse, elle explique: "C'est une expression, Newt. Cela signifie que je ne sais pas comment faire cela non plus."

Brillant son charmant sourire, il se force à regarder Tina dans les yeux. Il parvient à le tenir pendant environ cinq secondes avant de devenir plus inconfortable qu'il ne peut supporter.

"Je devrais probablement enlever ton soutien-gorge...?" Il s'éloigne tandis que Tina s'assied et le décroche à l'arrière. Elle la serre toujours contre sa poitrine et Newt se dit qu'elle est toujours inquiète pour la taille de ses seins.

"C'est bon, Tina," exhorte-t-il. "Je pense que tu es beau."

Lentement, elle laisse le soutien-gorge tomber au sol avec un léger bruit sourd. Newt tend une main tremblante et passe doucement son doigt sur sa peau douce et chaude. Elle laisse échapper un léger soupir et Newt réalise soudainement pour la première fois à quel point son pantalon est devenu serré.

Newt sursaute de surprise lorsque Tina lève la tête et pose son visage dans ses paumes, mais il s'aperçoit vite qu'il ne s'en occupe pas du tout.

"Tina..." il respire doucement, se sentant si calme et en paix.

"Je suis prête", chuchote-t-elle en arrière, accrochant ses pouces dans ses sous-vêtements et les faisant glisser lentement vers le bas. Elle l'envoie et l'entend atterrir quelque part.

"J'ai...lu des livres à ce sujet," dit Newt. "Ils disent tous que la première fois d'une femme n'est généralement pas, euh..." Il ne termine pas sa phrase, l'air légèrement perdu.

Tina passe ses bras autour de son cou et le rassure qu'elle lui fait confiance et sait qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal - pas exprès, de toute façon.

Newt glissant de ses sous-vêtements, Newt pose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et commence lentement à la pénétrer. Il est à mi-chemin quand il ressent une étrange résistance.

"Je vais bien Newt," dit Tina, bien que ses yeux soient plissés. "Juste en finir."

Newt recule et franchit sa barrière aussi vite qu'il le peut. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement douloureux et Norbert écarte ses cheveux de ses yeux et lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille.

S'assurant de contrôler sa respiration, Tina attend que la sensation de brûlure disparaisse. Malgré la douleur, elle admire le sentiment de son mari en elle. Elle se concentre sur le souffle de Newt et la douleur disparaît lentement.

"D'accord." Tina rompt le silence après une minute ou deux. "Vous pouvez bouger maintenant." Elle se tortille un peu, essayant de trouver un endroit où ça fait le moins mal.

"Êtes-vous sûr?" Newt demande, sa voix inquiète.

Tina hoche la tête et lentement, Newt la sort et la retient. Elle peut le sentir trembler et s'émerveiller de ce qu'elle peut lui faire ressentir de la sorte.

Lentement mais sûrement, Tina s'habitue à la plénitude qu'elle ressent et laisse échapper un long gémissement lorsque son mari se frotte quelque chose en elle. Elle le sent se raidir.

"Est ce que je t'ai blessé?" demande-t-il, à bout de souffle. Il avait l'air hébété, ce que Tina apprécie plutôt. Ses yeux normalement alertes, bleu clair ou presque gris, sont légèrement flous.

Tina secoue la tête catégoriquement, la tête tournant légèrement. "Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, en fait. C'était...bien."

Son mari lui sourit avant de se pencher à nouveau sur ses hanches. Tina sent ses orteils se courber et son dos se cambrer sous la sensation. Ses mains trouvent mystérieusement leur chemin vers les cheveux de Newt, et elle se trouve en train de tirer doucement sur les mèches brunes claires.

Levant les yeux vers sa femme, Newt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il voit le visage de félicité sur son visage. Ses yeux marron foncé sont fermés et elle a un petit sourire sur son visage. Newt ressent une grande fierté pour avoir fait sentir sa femme ainsi.

Elle ouvre les yeux et découvre que Newt la regarde, et cette fois, il maintient le contact visuel plus longtemps que jamais.

"Je t'aime, Newt," murmure-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'il commence à se balancer plus vite en elle, frôlant à nouveau cet endroit. "Je t'aime au delà des mots."

Newt embrassa son cou et lui murmura le sentiment. Il lui dit qu'il sent quelque chose s'accumuler à l'intérieur de lui - il pense savoir de quoi il s'agit, mais il n'est pas certain à 100%. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il veut faire ressentir cela à Tina aussi.

Tina ressent une étrange agitation dans l'estomac moins de trente secondes après que Newt avoue avoir la même sensation. Le sentiment grandit et grandit, et leurs gémissements deviennent de plus en plus frénétiques jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait le plaisir le plus intense que Newt et Tina aient jamais expérimenté dans leur vie. Cela les laisse écarquillés et à bout de souffle.

"Wow," Newt respire, posant son front sur celui de Tina. Elle note à quel point il veille à ne pas se reposer complètement sur la poitrine de peur de l’étouffer.

"Ouais. Wow." Tina peut se sentir encore secouée par les répliques. Quand elle serre ses bras autour du cou de son mari, elle peut aussi le sentir trembler.

Après quelques minutes, Newt se détache doucement de Tina et atterrit sur l'espace à côté d'elle. La pièce est remplie d'un son de haletant alors qu'ils essaient tous les deux de se calmer.

"Était-ce...C'était bien, non?" Demande Newt, rompant le silence en premier. Il est surpris quand Tina éclate de rire.

"Est-ce que vous plaisantez?" Tina secoue la tête à son mari. Elle est étonnée de voir à quel point il peut être si intelligent avec les animaux et savoir exactement quoi faire avec eux, mais le mettre dans une situation sociale, et il sera complètement inconscient de ce qu'il faut faire ou dire. "C'était incroyable", lui dit-elle, ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'elle se moque de lui.

"Bien", dit Newt. "J'ai plutôt apprécié ça aussi."

Il bâille et Tina bâille après lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils dorment dans le même lit, mais c'est la première fois que Newt attire Tina plus près de lui. Tandis qu'ils s'endormaient les jambes liées, Norbert murmure: "Tu étais ravissante ce soir, Tina. quiconque ne le pense pas doit être aveugle ou handicapé mental ".

Tina sourit. Ravir est _définitivement_ son nouveau mot préféré.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez que je traduise cette fanfiction dans d'autres langues, dites-le-moi dans les commentaires. Je peux toujours utiliser Google Translate :)


End file.
